villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madea
Mabel Earlene Simmons, more commonly known as Madea (born June 26, 1935), is the titular protagonist of the Madea franchise. She is a tough, elderly African American woman created by Tyler Perry. Although she is a main character, Madea gets in the bad crazy way and become a lifelong criminal, being a protagonist villain in the entire series. She has a tendency to overreact and is willing to threaten to use deadly weapons, destroy property, use physical violence, take on the law, and use any and all means necessary to show up an offending party. Despite being a villain, she still has heroic acts as an anti-hero at times. She was portrayed by Tyler Perry himself. Biography Madea was born in Greensburg, Louisiana, on June 26, 1935, and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. Her maiden name is unknown, but it is presumably either Baker or Murphy as they were the last names of her father and mother, respectively. Madea was brought up in poverty and grew up living in a shotgun house with her parents and siblings. She has stated that although her family didn't have much, they had love. She even claimed that her daddy would go outside and hunt for dogs and cook them on the stove to eat for dinner. As a result, Madea grew up with little knowledge of Baptism. At age 9, Madea became a lifelong criminal with a charge of petty theft. It is also reported that Madea was charged with her first felony at this age, and her crimes began progressing to illegal gambling at age 18. She attended Booker T. Washington High School, where she served as a cheerleader. When Madea was 16, her parents moved her and the rest of her immediate family to Atlanta, Georgia, in a barn house. In the films, it has been revealed that Madea used to be a stripper, and her stage names were Platinum and Delicious. It is heavily implied that she was a hooker as well. Personality Madea is very scurrilous, wise-cracking, and saucy in remarks and behavior, and she is full of comical sass and vulgar and abusive language. Despite her outrageous and shocking behaviors, Madea is consultative, protective, loving, and motherly at heart. This is heavily evidenced in Gets a Job, in which Madea provides life lessons, guidance, and direction to all the residents and staff members of a nursing home. Moreover, on numerous occasions, Madea has accepted family members who were without a place to stay into her home on her own accord. Quite often, Madea has offered direction and guidance to those who were being abused within their romantic relationships. Much of this direction and guidance tends to come in the form of extreme warmongering. Madea also instructs troubled individuals about the mistakes they've made in their life choices and leads them down the path of forgiveness and improvement. Madea is mentally strong and offers nurturing advice to struggling individuals whom she cares for. Appearances Plays *''I Can Do Bad All By Myself'' (1999) *''Diary of a Mad Black Woman'' (2001) *''Madea's Family Reunion'' (2002) *''Madea's Class Reunion'' (2003) *''Madea Goes to Jail'' (2006) *''Madea's Big Happy Family'' (2010) *''A Madea Christmas'' (2011) *''Madea Gets a Job'' (2012) *''Madea's Neighbors from Hell'' (2013) *''Madea on the Run'' (2015) *''Madea's Farewell'' (2019) Films *''Diary of a Mad Black Woman'' (2005) *''Madea's Family Reunion'' (2006) *''Meet the Browns'' (2008) *''Madea Goes to Jail'' (2009) *''I Can Do Bad All by Myself'' (2009) *''Madea's Big Happy Family'' (2011) *''Madea's Witness Protection'' (2012) *''A Madea Christmas'' (2013) *''Boo! A Madea Halloween'' (2016) *''Boo 2! A Madea Halloween'' (2017) *''A Madea Family Funeral'' (2019) External links *Madea in Heroes Wiki Trivia *Madea was portrayed by Tyler Perry who also played himself as Brian Simmons and Joe Simmons, Madea's younger brother, in most films. Category:Elderly Category:Grey Zone Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Delusional Category:Evil from the Past Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Titular Category:Paranoid Category:Sophisticated Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Polluters Category:Siblings Category:Gamblers Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Vandals Category:Mascots Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rogues Category:Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyers Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Mischievous Category:Addicts Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Dissociative Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Wrestlers